Wicked Attraction
by TheTemptingErotic
Summary: He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He consumed him. Slade/Robin slash! Dark, seedy, romantic. read it! Also tell me if you would like more (;
1. Chapter 1

It was sick, twisted, a fucking dark illusion. Robin couldn't help feel weak by his wicked temptation. He had gotten lost in the nectarous, and tainted skin of his lover to many times to count. Long hot days followed by long hot wet nights. It started completely by surprise, but if Robin had been honest with himself he knew better than that. There had been sexual tension building for years the lust they had for one another grew into a violent, seedy, obsession. He kept the masked heroin awake at night thinking of him begging for him even if it was just to destroy him. He made him second himself, and then he would make him stronger than he ever imagined.

Robin should have noticed sooner, but his hatred was so deeply en rooted for his elder lover he was blinded by contempt. He should have seen when he saved him from falling off the roof. He should have seen how everything Slade did was to get his attention. The signs were there bright, and alarming. They both were authoritative, ambitious, un-relenting obscenely passionate they knew how to make one another shiver. If Robin was honest with himself no one thrilled him more than Slade did. No one aroused him like he did, or captivated him like he did. No one not even Star Fire, or Raven girls he had lusted over for sometime could compare to mercenary. He was rugged, well spoken, cruel, calculating, and rough which just turned Robin on deeply. He was mysterious, sensual, erotic, a complete tease by nature which only drew him in more. He was sadistic, and magnetic designed for Robin himself.

It started when he was an apprentice by force to the elder. They were in the boiler room one on one combat fighting as dirty as the other allowed as a way to ease the sexual tension that had been building. They only made it worse much worse. Robin was so sultry looking with his black t-shirt clinging to his sweat ridden body. His eyes were hot, and his body was begging for it so soft, and toned it melted Slade.. Robin would never admit it, but Slade look so fuckable in just his gray sweatpants he hid so much under that metal armor like the fact he was ripped. He hid so much under his mask like his dazzling green eyes. Slade knocked Robin into the wall where a fragile machine with a glass casing stood the glass broken into shards on the cement. Slade kissed him shoving his tongue down his throat curling it against Robin's. He was leaving bruises on his precious bird's hips he was pressing so hard with his fingers. Slade threw Robin on to the glass causing some pain but neither cared it was painful, a little bloody, and smoldering hot when they were digging their fingernails in one another's back biting one another's necks pulling one another's hair. Claw, and bite marks along with countless bruises adorned their bodies as they made raw, nasty, filthy, orgasmic love making spanking, choking damn near killing one another with passionate sex. They laid on the cool cement breathing heavily.

" Oh my little bird it is true we both never like to lose you will make a great apprentice, and an even better lover." He smirked which made Robin's blood boil he nearly was going to punch that gorgeous face with his bruised knuckles, but stopped himself. He was silent, but they made out sloppy, and messy. It was ridiculous, but Slade's cruel,rugged nature was so hot.

The relationship was very rough physically, and mentally in the beginning, but it grew to be more tender. Robin had returned to the Teen Titans while Slade continued his criminal enterprise which caused conflict between the two, but not to big of one. No one knew about the secret affair, because to Robin he was both cheating on his team, but also his morals he didn't care though. Slade had no moral compass so to him it was perfectly natural.

" Slade we need to talk" Robin's heart was heavy he couldn't do this anymore it was draining.

" Come sit my little bird." He cooed taking his hand leading him to the bed.

" We can't do this anymore I will never-.." Robin stopped for the first time he saw his elder love in pain..

" My apprentice I never lose, and I chose you so that means I will not lose you, because you belong with me." The words shocked him, because that were not possessive, but gentle. Slade's pink kissable lips met his in an amiable romantic gesture. Robin melted into the kiss it was so out of character for Slade to be so delicate.

"We shouldn't.." Robin said feeling even worse.

" Do you love my little pet? I love you in fact everything I have ever done has been about you for you in every way. You always meant more to me than just the boy wonder with his little band of misfits."

" You think we are misfits?" Robin frowned those words hurt more than his lover had known his opinion meant more than he knew.

" Don't change the subject. Do you love me?"

" Yes. Yes I do more than anything actually, but tell me do you really think we are misfits?"

" Of course not my little bird not at all. You were quite the challenge my dear. I could never win with you." He cooed.

" You will never win." He smiled triumphant same Robin always courageous, and on top. Funny thing was Robin held Slade in the palm of hand he just never knew it.

"Good. On your knees my little pet."

" In your dreams."

In his dreams indeed, but most of his fantasies had come true he loved Robin like no one could, and he finally was getting the opportunity to. Sweet child was finally his, and that was all that mattered. He never had to endure watching those twits fawn over him, or those sluts make passes at him it made his blood boil. He could finally look in those baby blue eyes, kiss those kissable lips, hold those calloused hands, and fix guarded broken heart.

So Slade just sat next to him before they both fell asleep in one another's arms. Slade awoke before his younger love, and whispered:

" I love you my little bird so much it hurts" He then kissed his temple, and laid back down.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin was grasping for Slade's warmth, but it only eluded him, and he felt the coolness of the sheets next to him. Robin wanted to admit how childish he felt at the fact he was a bit worried that his lover was not sleeping soundly next to him. He had to rationalize he thought to himself don't show any weakness don't be vulnerable easier said than done however. The communicator lay beeping on the floor how incessant, and annoying he thought to himself once more I really should just smash those bloody things. His head was pounding from the sound of it all, and then it hit him he had stayed the night. He looked down of course his body was nude adorned with love bites, and bruises even a fresh hickey on his neck. He closed his eyes remembering the sleepy love making he had participated in last night.

He had been alarmingly awoken from his peaceful sleep by teeth digging into his young flesh very viciously he could feel the feel the blood leaking from his self the blood being smeared by dry lips. Oh he knew those lips and let out a moan.

" Hello my pet." He said seductively " Does that feel nice? Do you want more?" Robin could only moan, and whimper in response of course he wanted more he was starved for Slade's affection.

" Moan louder for me my pet." He whispered in his ear it was meant to be gentle, but when Slade was this deep into lust there wasn't it only came out as hungry, demanding, or both. Robin monad louder causing Slade's fingers to embed themselves into soft toned flesh of Robin's ass then kissed Robin causing some blood to escape into his yearning mouth, but Robin didn't mind he only bit Slade harder then he had bitten him. Everything was competition to those two, but that is the way they fell in love driven to compete driven my competition, but grounded by the tenderness they displayed to one another. Sex was excluded from the tenderness though, because they both brutal, and biting in so animalistic it would make even though most kinkiest on lovers envious. They had another of raw, bloody, sweaty, animalistic sex that left them both injured, and panting. They both slept much better covered in one another's love juices.

Robin felt his lover hands graze his temple he would never admit it, but he loved it a lot.

" Good morning my precious bird" He chimed. Well someone is in a good mood he thought to himself.

" Good morning." He said sleepily a bit angry that his master had left him there alone.

" Don't be upset pet I had to take care of some business matters early in the morning, but I have good news!" He smiled of course would send him that glimmering smirk that could make anyone forgive him.

" What is it?" Robin tried to be chipper about it really he did, but he was a horrible liar. He was surprised the affair had lasted this long.

" Oh little Robin please pretend to indulge me baby?" He smirk was fading okay now he really had to try. He bit his lip, and forced a believable smile. He looked into his lover's eyes, and squeezed his hand lovingly.

"Better?" He said with a beaming smile this might actually be funner then he had once believed it to be.

"Much better anyway my pet the heist that you agreed to back off of you remember the one in Gotham?"

Robin's face went blank Gotham was a place of pain for him so many horrid nightmares he wish to never tell. He only agreed to lay off Gotham, because at the time he felt like his former lover Bruce would take care of it, but he was in no shape when the heist hit.

"Yes." He kept that forced smile Slade must never know about Bruce no one could.

" Why did you my love it was so out of character for you." He smiled truly intrigued.

" Well surly there was another hero of sorts that could easily take out your drones."

" Ha clever pet, but the town's hero no longer truly exists, so the heist was so simple."

Where was Bruce? What happened to Batman? Sure Rachel's death was hell on all of them, but especially him. He loved her after all was in love with her, it's the reason they broke up. Robin couldn't simply tell Slade of his gentler lover. Bruce was so incredibly gentle it was romantic when they made love. He was his first love, and nothing could change that it was the reason he backed off of that place being in the same proximity with him would make him cave. He couldn't do that to Slade he did love them very much.

" Oh my sweet little bird. Have I lost you?" His voice is not hurt not like Bruce's would have been.

"No not at all Slade go on. I'm so eager to hear.." His tone was sarcastic almost a jab to Slade's ego.

"Well.. it was so simple I have had said that much, but the good news is that the heist was so successful we are branching out even further than before."

"An international criminal enterprise how comical." His tone flat biting.

" What's wrong my sweet Robin? Have I upset you? I thought you would be happy it means the Titans wouldn't have to hunt me anymore we could be together now."

" You promised. We would tell no one ever. You're criminal and I'm a hero. We can't be together. I have to go." He was harsh, but it wasn't Slade that he was angry with he just couldn't stomach that something happened to Bruce.

" Go to the boiler room we will talk later you need to work out this pent up anger." That was that. He didn't get anger he just kissed his temple, and walked into their room. Robin left to the boiler room hitting, smashing, beating everything to pieces then he saw the glass the very glass they made love on. All those memories flooded back to his mind. I do love him, but I loved Bruce too. He hadn't thought of Bruce since Slade mentioned Gotham all those months ago, and today of course. He had to go to the cave. He had to have answers, but not today. He had to fix things with his lover then go.

He walked into the room Slade was asleep with a journal open next to him he wanted to look, but he didn't he sat it down until a little piece of paper fell out. He just laid next to him eyeing the piece of paper. He kissed his lover's lips, temples, and hands. He picked up the piece of paper and opened it simply said " He is yours. He loves you." The writing is so familiar to familiar, but he couldn't place he just goes back to kissing his lover until he awoke.

" We belong together I'm sorry so sorry. I love you!" He whispers into his master's ear. He laid next to him and fell asleep clutching his hand.


End file.
